The Cullens Meet A Genie On A Boring Yet Normal Da
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: This is a funni story.. please read and review.


The Genie and The Cullens

Intro :

Ok seen as I didn't get many lets say "good review's on my last mini series of stories named : The quest to kill Jane. I decided to just do another story.

This story takes place in the white living room in the cullens house in forks. Alice is gelling her spikes, Jasper curling his curls, Bella biting her lip, Edward drinking lemon and honey so his voice sounds sexy, Emmett arm wrestling himself ( the right arm is winning the left arm ), Rosalie staring into a mirror, Carlisle playing with his x-ray machine and Esme practicing her " sweet smile" in the window reflection. So lets just say it's a boring but normal day.

Alice : This day is soooo boring but normal

Edward : Tell me about it

Alice : ok. This day is soo boring but normal

Edward : I know

Alice : WELL YOU SHOULD I TOLD YOU TWICE

" Edward hisses"

Alice : shut up you, you snake

Edward : zip it ! You, you, emmmmm YOU PIXIE

"Alice growls"

Carlisle : well we have no enemies of Bella to rip apart

Bella : sorry

Rosalie : you should be

Jasper : DAMN YOU CURL ! CURL !!

Jasper : I shall destroy it HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Jasper : Were is the razor ?

Esme : if were all bored maybe we should do something

Carlisle : like what

Jasper : I WILL CURL YOU ! YOU WONT GET THE BETTER OF ME

Alice : Jasper its probley not curling because your using a straighter

Jasper : Hmmmmm interesting thought

Bella : anyone want a game of Monopoly

Edward : monopoly ??

Rosalie : ive heard better suggestions from a turkey sandwhich

Bella : well what did the turkey say ??

Rosalie : IM PRETTY ! Of course

Alice : we could have a fashion show

" Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme hit Alice a slap !"

Alice : I was just suggesting

Emmett : arm wrestling

Rosalie : cop on people !

Carlisle : wait don't cop on yet. I have an idea

Bella : ??

Edward : what is It

Carlisle : I found an old stash of lamps in the loft we could clean them

Emmett : OOH CLEANING LAMPS SOMEONE PINCH ME !!!

Carlisle : Better than playing a monopoly, fashion show whilst arm wrestling

Esme, Edward : true

Carlisle : Arm wrestling Tis

"everyone goes to loft, picks up a lamp to clean. When Emmett rubs his lamp a genie suddenly appear"

Genie : hello my good .. AHHHHHH VAMPIRES !!

"picks up lamp and starts BANGING it"

Genie : LET ME BACK IN LET ME BACK IN

Carlisle : its ok -

Genie : DON'T DRINK ME I SWEAR IM FULL OF HOT, DUSTY AIR !!

Carlisle : it's ok I swear

Genie : you. Double swear

Carlisle : triple swear.

Genie : quadruple sw-

Carlisle : WE WONT EAT YOU OK

Genie : great. Anywho my name is Abba the Genie

Edward : _dancing queen, young and sweet only 17._

Esme : _you can dance. You can glide having the time of your life_

Emmett : _oooh see the girl. Watch that scene diggin' ! the dancing queen _

Carlisle : _Friday nigh and the -_

Abba : ENOUGH !!

Carlisle : sorry

Abba : its ok. I get that a lot.

Abba : anyway I am here to grant you 2 wishes. And only 1 rule you cant ask for any more.

Emmett : why 2. I thought the limit was 3

Abba : well, with the recession and all. I got cut back one wish

Alice : I see

Abba : so yeah two wishes and they are

Jasper : I WANT THIS CURL

" jasper lift's up a curl"

Jasper : I want it to curl FOR ETERNITY !!

Abba : Bipity, bopity, boo

" jaspers curl emm curled"

Rosalie : bipity, bopity, boo ?? Is that not Cinderella ??

Abba : no it was me first copy cats !!

"Abba evil stares across the room"

Abba : so last wish

Rosalie : I'd love some anti aging cream

Edward : you stupid blonde !YOU DON'T AGE

Rosalie : Hmmmph

Alice : A runway ?

Emmett : the only runway around here is going to be the _running_ away from YOU !

Alice : hmmmmph

Alice : CHEEK SOME PEOPLE

Esme : HAPPY FEELINGS MAYBE FOR EVERYONE

Carlisle : lets not get exited now

Abba : emm like today would be great

Edward : I have an idea . But its kind of stupid

The cullens and Abba : ??

Edward : I always wanted to meet gorge clooney

Emmett, jasper, bella, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice and Abba : WHAT IS STUPID ABOUT THAT. Best wish ever.

Abba : Bipity, bopity, boo

" George Clooney appears"

Edward : OMG I think I'm having a hot flush

Emmett : snap LOOK AT THEM EYES

George : where am I.. who are you.. Why are you looking at me with rape full eyes ??

Alice: Take a seat george

George: I don't want -

Alice : Take a seat

George : but I

Alice : over there that chair

George : look its ok ill stand -

Alice : see that chair

George : Yes. I see

Alice : sit in it

"George sits in the seat"Edward whispers to Carlisle : I want to change him

Carlisle : no. its rude

Edward : but he might like it

Carlisle : ask him first

Edward : Georgey ?

George : Its george

Edward : look georgey. Have you ever heard of hmm Dracula ?

George : I have. Why

Edward : well would you be one.

George : A Dracula ??

Edward : noo…….. What is Dracula

George : he is a -

Edward : SAY IT

George : A -

Edward : Out loud. Say it

George : A vampire

Edward : are you afraid

George : IM SHITIN !

THE END

_Unfortunately George Clooney did not become a vampire ( yes cry, cry) but did become ( after a load of questions) Edward's BFF. Abba did not return to his lamp but took up a part time job in hooters as a burger chef you can see him at the weekends. Jasper now wants the curl straight and Alice a divorce. So this is the end of lets say a Boring and normal day for the cullens. Thanks for reading. Please review/comment._

_Thanks alexx _


End file.
